Ashlee Lambert
Ashlee Lambert is a minor character in This Totally Bites! and the main character in At First Bite. She is portrayed by Jessica Belkin. Appearance Ashlee is a 12-year-old vampire in 7th grade. Her full name is Ashlee Samantha Lambert. She inherited her mother's big baby blue eyes and silky blonde hair, but unlike her mother, whose hair is cropped short, Ashlee's hair is very long and almost to her waist. They look alike, which makes Ashlee happy, since she thinks her mom is pretty, but Ashlee has her father's chin, which Ashlee isn't sure is a good thing. She is slender and has rosy, glowing skin and is sometimes helped with blush, but like any vampire is cold to the touch and is extremely sensitive to sunlight. In This Totally Bites!, when she was at the student council meeting, she wore a white belt on a peach-colored dress, with a charm bracelet and patent leather flats. In the beginning of At First Bite she wears teeny diamond stud earrings. When arriving to Los Angeles she wears a turtle neck with cords with a duffel bag filled with some of her things. When she was going down to the beach she wore a pink bikini, with pink tinted sunglasses, flip flops, a towel tucked under one arm, and her tote bag. Her first options for her to wear at Santa Monica Academy was a blue-and-white romper, a yellow dress with a green trim, or a lavender tank top. Bedroom When living in Manhattan, in her apartment, Ashlee had a white canopy bed in her bedroom, above the streets of Manhattan, where she could see skyscrapers from her pillow because of the windowsill that was by her bed. Across from the room she had a desk with a desk chair and on the desk, she usually kept her laptop with a screen saver that is a slideshow of all the pictures in her iPhoto album, like Ashlee giving her acceptance speech as student council president, posing next to the cupcake tower at her birthday party surrounded by dozens of admiring faces, and trying on a dress in Bloomingdales which, according to Ashlee, every girl at school wanted the next day. Near by the desk, she hung Christmas lights strung across the wall that go all around the room, that she forgot to take down. She also had a dresser with a mirror which was nearby her closet, where in the back she kept a red-and- white cooler at the back of it. According to Ashlee, it's a hot new vampire must-have and it's also for keeping her Sanga! at a certain temperature to stay fresh, and she can carry the mini-cooler in her backpack. Her new room in Los Angeles is in a huge cream colored house with a wrap around balcony. Her room is more more private because it's down the hall. It has a floor to ceiling window that opens up to the balcony. From there facing ahead is the golden sand, crashing waves, and in the distance a Ferris wheel of the beach. Relationships This Totally Bites! Eve Epstein Eve is one of Ashlee's cronies in This Totally Bites!, Ashlee pushes Eve around to keep her in line. She is not very smart. Although Ashlee is very popular, her BFF is Eve Epstein. She is portrayed by Gemma Forsyth. Mallory D'Angelo Mallory is also one of Ashlee's cronies. Mallory is also not very bright. Portrayed by: Aubrey K. Miller. At First Bite Arabella Lowe Arabella is Ashlee's vampire mentor. She and Ashlee are close, even though Arabella is absent in person for most of the book. Arabella is only twenty-five, but she's an editor at a top fashion magazine, which Ashlee is very impressed with since that's what she wants to be someday. Arabella is always attending runway shows and has a "dreamy" vampire boyfriend named Beau, both of which keep her very busy. She is very supportive of Ashlee even though she isn't always there. Portrayed by: Brooke Nichole Lee. Dylan Lambert Dylan is Ashlee's "geeky and techy" brother. To Ashlee's surprise, in Los Angeles, Dylan actually becomes popular and girls have crushes on him. He is not much of a main character. Portrayed by: Jonathan Bennet. Julia Lambert Julia is Ashlee's and Dylan's mom. She is given her own show in Los Angeles by the name of Justice with Judge Julia since she was a judge previously in New York. She is a very pretty and good mother who is conscious of her looks and presentation, as well as her children's. She is more of a minor character. Portrayed by: Mircea Monroe. Paige Olsen Paige is a blonde, fashionable girl who reminds Ashlee of her old self. Paige is the leader of a group of three and is one of the most popular girls in school. Paige is exclusive and not kind to anyone who is different, including Ashlee who comes to school the first day with an awful sunburn. Paige is just like Ashlee used to be, which makes Ashlee realize what she was really like: a not-very-nice, manipulative mean girl. Paige is somewhat a main character and some might even be called an antagonist in the story. Portrayed by: Kristina Pimenova. Wendy Lee & Carmen Espinoza Wendy and Carmen are Paige's cronies. They aren't very smart and are pushed around by Paige. They follow her blindly, so they aren't nice to Ashlee. They are minor characters. Wendy is portrayed by Linda Ngo and Carmen is portrayed by Carmen Electra. Sasha Hirsh Sasha is an eccentrically dressed girl who tries to be Ashlee's friend, since she knows how mean Paige and her cronies can be. Ashlee rejects Sasha at first, pegging her as the weirdo unpopular girl who will bring her down. Sasha is always dressed in bright and different things and refuses to conform. She is a main character. She has long curly brown hair and big hazel eyes. Portrayed by: Ellie Louise. Marc Hirsh Marc is Sasha's twin brother. He is somewhat techy and sits with the tech geeks and his sister at lunch. Ashlee also does not like Marc at first, but he begins to grow on her once she learns more about him and his family. He is a main character. He has the trademark curly brown hair of the Hirshes and his mother's big brown eyes. Portrayed by: Chai Romruen. Facts About Ashlee *Ashlee's favorite food is sushi. *Ashlee's great-great grandmother from her mother's side was a vampire from Transylvania. *Ashlee hates garlic. *Ashlee's full name is Ashlee Samantha Lambert. *Ashlee was in the 2nd Poison Apple Book: This Totally Bites!. *Ashlee does have a crush on Marc, from At First Bite. *Instead of drinking blood, Ashlee drinks Sanga!. Category:Characters Category:This Toatally Bites Category:Browse Category:At First Bite